Una Suplica De Muerte
by Maya Shirou
Summary: ha!, pues que creian, ya nos decicimos de esta tipa, pues no, jeje. Aqui les dejo algo que escribi hace ya un buen, se los dejo, solo les digo q son los dilemas de Quatre, pobre niño rico. XP jeje. me voy antes de que me linchen.


**Una Suplica de Muerte...**

Estoy cansado, como cada día me levanto por inercia, porque mi cuerpo esta acostumbrado a levantarse. Si por mi fuera preferiría no levantarme, que mi cuerpo se quedara en la cama, pero sin vida, si, como desearía que eso pasara.

Me dirijo a la cocina, veo la alacena, no hay absolutamente nada, no es extraño, no he ido a comprar comestibles desde hace semanas, además, no lo necesito, nunca como, o si como es porque en la escuela me obligan mis compañeros, en especial Duo, se preocupa por mi pero aun así me siento solo, no creo que a alguien le importe si me enfermo o si muero, no, no creo que importe, ya que mi vida no vale absolutamente nada, solamente estoy viviendo una vida que no me pertenece, una vida que fue elegida para mi, y ni siquiera se me consulto.

Estoy solo, solo en este mundo tan grande, ya no tengo miedo a la muerte, la he visto en muchas ocasiones, ya que, anteriormente he intentado quitarme la vida, en una ocasión me corte las venas, más un compañero, Duo, me descubrió y me llevo al hospital, estuve internado por más de una semana y dijeron que necesitaba atención especial, es su forma de decir que necesito ir con el psicólogo, tal vez tengan razón, pero si estuvieran en mi lugar entenderían porque quise quitarme la vida.

Desde que nací, mi vida fue controlada por las personas que me rodeaban, después, cando se supone que debía comenzar a tomar mis decisiones, no me dejaban ni siquiera opinar, siempre fue lo que las personas creían que era lo mejor para mi, nunca opine, nunca pude negarme, según las personas yo era muy afortunado ya que tenía la bendición de tener todo lo que necesito, por lo mismo de venir de una familia adinerada, de una categoría alta, más no es así...

...no saben cuanto deseo no despertar por las mañanas, no saben cuanto rezo todas las noches para que mi muerte llegue al día siguiente, deseo morir, necesito morir, no quiero seguir teniendo este sufrimiento más tiempo, quiero alejarme de mi vida... para siempre.

Ahora estoy en el balcón de la casa, está casa es grande, más vivo solo, nadie me visita, no tengo amigos, ni familia, menos padres... ellos murieron hace ya muchos años, dejándome solo, completamente solo, es por eso que deseo morir, para ya no sufrir más.

A veces sueño con mis padres, me duele tanto cuando despierto y me doy cuenta de que estoy solo. Papá, mamá, ¿por qué me dejaron solo, yo les dije que no viajaran esa noche, que se quedaran con migo solo esa noche, que salieran en la mañana, más no me escucharon, dijeron que era urgente salir, si por lo menos me hubieran llevado con ustedes, ahora estaría junto a ustedes, pero como tenía fiebre me dejaron con una amiga de la familia, mi supuesta "tía".

El día siguiente me desperté por la madrugada, no podía dormir, mi "tía" me dijo que solo había tenido una pesadilla, que intentara descansar más...

...si tan solo ella hubiera escuchado lo que yo escuche, si hubiera visto lo que yo... no me habría dicho nada, hubiera entendido porque esas lagrimas recorrían mi rostro con tanta fuerza...

...un auto despedazado...

...sangre por todas partes...

...un collar de perlas hecho pedazos... el collar de perlas que mi padre le regalo a mamá el día de su aniversario...

...una argolla de matrimonio... en la mano de una persona sin vida... mi padre.

...mamá... ella había salido disparada por el parabrisas por la fuerza del impacto, su rostro cubierto de sangre, y su cuerpo... hecho trizas... al igual que papá.

Ahora, ya no me afecta ese sueño, se ha repetido cada noche por todo este tiempo, pero... ¿qué hacer, ya estoy cansado de todo esto, quiero que todo esto termine... ya no quiero estar solo...

Se habré la puerta de la casa, al principió no entra nadie, solo se ve la sombra de una mujer, como me gustaría que se fuera; por fin se decide a entrar, es mi "tia", pero ya se a que viene...

...mis padres me dejaron una buena herencia, y, como su único hijo... bueno, yo herede todo, ¡ba! Como si eso fuera lo que me importará... está mujer entra a la casa con un rostro lleno de hipocresía, se acerca a mi, y como ya es costumbre me pide dinero para pagar no se que cuentas de la familia, de la que se supone yo pertenezco...

...dice que ella me lo regresa ya que me cuida desde la muerte de mis padres, ¡si claro, dejándome a mi suerte por siete años en la casa en la que antes vivía, dejado que un niño de 9 años con el corazón roto por la perdida de sus padres se mantenga como él pueda dentro de ese lugar que solo le traía recuerdos; ¡por favor! Nunca había escuchado nada parecido, ¡que estúpido!

Que más da, le doy el estúpido dinero, que es lo único que le importa y que se largué de está casa, que haga con él lo que quiera y que me deje en paz. Esta noche veré a mis padres... nada, nadie me lo impedirá...

La noche llega mucho más rápido cuando tienen algo que deseas hacer, estoy en mi cuarto, con las luces apagadas, ya no me gusta encender las luces por las noches... me lastima la vista, ya me acostumbre a iluminarme con velas.

Enciendo una veladora en mi tocador, para muchas personas mi cuarto sería muy fúnebre, jeje, si, es cierto, desde la muerte de mis padres el color negro me atrae demasiado, al igual que la oscuridad.

Con la pequeña flama de la veladora se alcanza a ver un brillo plateado sobre las colchas de mi cama... ese pequeño brillo ha llamado mi atención en muchas ocaciones por los últimos cuatro años... es tan hermoso, y más cuando ese brillo se vuelve de un color rojo carmesí...

Me siento sobre una esquina de la cama, tomo la daga entre mis frías manos, la daga esta helada, siento como el frío de está me quema las manos, con un ligero pero firme movimiento la daga va desde la parte superior de mi muñeca hasta mi mano.

Siento lo tibio que está el preciado líquido que recorre mi mano hasta llegar al suelo...

...mamá, papá, en un minuto estaré con ustedes, solo...

...un minuto más...

Por: **Maya Shirou**


End file.
